ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Basical
was an Alien Baltan and the main antagonist of Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact. His antagonistic role was due to his striving desire for the remaining Alien Baltan's survival after their planet's destruction. In a sense, Basical's existence as the sole surviving adult of his kind (as the rest of the Baltan race that survived were merely children) makes him somewhat mirror the Ultras, as like them he is seen as the best hope for the survival of his race. History Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact Following the devastation of Planet Baltan, Basical became the ruler of the wreckage, and was the sole adult survivor of his kind, with many hundreds of Child Baltans looking up to him as their protector. Realising he needed to find a new home for his species, Basical set out across the universe to look for a suitable planet, and found one in the form of Planet Earth. As he sped through space towards the blue planet, he was cut off by the heroic Ultraman Cosmos. While Cosmos knew that Basical's reasons for invading the planet were pure, Cosmos also knew that this could not be allowed, and so the two aliens fought. After a heated battle in space, which was sighted by a young Musashi Haruno and detected by SRC, the two giants fell into the atmosphere, descending to the planet's surface. Basical managed to survive his fall but realized it was likely his rival had also survived his impact as well (he was rescued by Musashi) and quickly planned to initiate his plan before the alien hero could recover and stop him from succeeding. Basical discovered the sleeping Don Dragon and possess it on a rampaging spree. After EYES and Sharks killed his host, Baltan emerged in person, growing to his full size and deliberate almost every Shark fighters effortlessly before retreating. Basical soon communicates with humanity and declared his invasion while chastises humanity's warfare. The next day, alarmed by Shark's assault on Basical's homeworld, he quickly rose and deliberate every fighters until SRC played the national anthem alongside the citizens. Despite this successful peaceful method, Sharks took this opportunity to counter strike, which only worsen the condition until Musashi (with the help of Shirubyi) summons Ultraman Cosmos and both giants engaged in a fiery combat. In the middle of the battle, he engaged into a more brutish appearance, . Eventually, after Cosmos Corona Mode delivered the finishing blow, Basical halted their fight and tearfully died after knowing that his race had no other protector left. Cosmos turned his body back into his normal form, realizing even though Baltan had tried to conquer the Earth, his heart had been with his people the entire time. After watching the grueling battle, the Child Baltans came down and retrieved their king's body, taking it back to their homeworld so Basical could be laid to rest among the people he’d died trying to save. Data |-| Flight Form= :;Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 35,000 t *Birthplace: Planet Baltan :;Powers and Weapons *Interdimensional Travel: Basical can travel in dimensional wormhole to reach another world. *Pincers: Like all Baltans, Basical possess a pair of pincers, with several were used for most of his attacks. ** : Basical can fire a blue laser stream from each claw. These streams can also electrify enemies, create lightning storms if used in Earth's atmosphere, freeze projectiles, and repel objects by sound. ** : Basical can launch needle-like blue energy blasts from the holes on the sides of his claws. *Flight: Basical can extend his legs and open his "cape" to fly at very high speeds. This form is known as Basical's . *Adaptation: Basical can survive the cold vacuum of space. * : The remainder of a destroyed Planet Baltan, it was modified by Basical to house remaining of his race and manipulate it to his liking. ** : Basical can manipulate the ground of Haitsuki into knife-like stalactites. Used to attack Cosmos despite the latter managed to escape. *Possession: Basical can possess dormant creatures. *Size Change: Basical can change his size from that of a human child to that of Ultraman Cosmos at will. *Teleportation: Basical can teleport at will. *Telepathy: Basical can use telepathy to take over communication screens to broadcast himself. *Molting: Basical can molt his skin to escape from attacks. During desperate times he can molt his full exterior into his true form of Neo Baltan. Energy Clawa Stream.jpg|Dry Claw Ray Baltan Normal Flight.jpg|Flight Scatter Claws.jpg|Claw Trap Baltan Molt.jpg|Molt - Neo Baltan= Neo Baltan :;Stats *Height: 51 m *Weight: 45,000 t :;Powers and Weapons * : Neo Baltan has a large blade for his right arm. *Blade Storm: Neo Baltan can launch blades from his blade arm. However, these blades are very easy to shatter. * : Neo Baltan can extend an energy whip from his left arm used for coiling. It can also be used to shock opponents. *Hooked Claws: Neo Baltan can morph his hands into hooked claws if they are both damaged. *Clones: Neo Baltan can create clones of himself. *Teleportation: Neo Baltan can teleport short distances. However, he will deactivate his clones upon doing this. * : Neo Baltan can convert his shoulder pads into hundreds of needles that can be launched at enemies in a single volley attack. Arm Blade.jpg|Bad Knife Blade Strike.jpg|Blade Storm Electric Whip Baltan.jpg|Bundle Cord Hooked Claws.jpg|Hooked Claws Clones Balatan.jpg|Clones Size Change 1000000000000.jpg|Teleportation Shoulder Needles.jpg|Bump Spray }} Gallery Trivia *Basical is a misguided survivor, rather than a strictly evil alien - although his methods caused chaos and destruction, he was simply trying to ensure the endurance of his fellow Baltans, being the last adult of his kind. *While Basical still has Crayfish and Cicada design elements like other Baltans, his large horns and strong armor are based on that of a stag beetle. id:Basical Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Ultraman Cosmos Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Antagonists Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Movie Villains Category:Alien Baltan